


Reconciliación

by NaVi_DarkMoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaVi_DarkMoon/pseuds/NaVi_DarkMoon
Summary: Continuación de la escena de "cuestión de perspectiva". Es importante leerla primero. La primera parte fue escrito por Zethamsel05 y pueden encontrarlo en su perfil.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Porco Galliard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Reconciliación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zethamsel05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethamsel05/gifts).



> Recalco una vez más, esta parte surgió de "cuestión de perspectiva" hecho por Zethamsel05. Ella me dio permiso para escribir esto.
> 
> Link por si aun no la leen.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847337

Mikasa esquivó el beso forzando su mano para separarlo cuando sintió el tirón de sus piernas hacia arriba, el vuelco en su estómago al separarse de la tierra la tomó por sorpresa y aún más cuando de nuevo fue presionada contra la madera, Porco escurriéndose entre sus piernas, marcando sus labios en un beso tan exigente como él, jadeó cuando se separaron, alientos mezclados y una sonrisa que todo menos inocente.

—Solo es cuestión de perspectiva, Mikasa.

Porco besó nuevamente a Mikasa de manera ferviente, parecía que el enojo, algo de cinismo y pasión habían caído en un caldero que servía como impulso para sus movimientos.

Mikasa no pudo replicar más, ni poner queja alguna de su descubrimiento.

Dejó que los labios y la lengua sirvieran para distraerla de todo los pensamientos absurdos que pudiera tener o cualquier lucha interna.

En cambio, llevó las manos al pecho del otro y tocó sobre la tela, cerniendo sus dedos a los músculos. Aunque tenía 17 años desde que fue niño fue entrenado para ser candidato a Guerrero, fue un entrenamiento exhaustivo aún cuando solo tenía siete años.

Todo eso dio resultado a que fuera un muchacho esbelto, lleno de músculos, lleno de salud, y lleno de un atractivo juvenil que traía loca a cualquier mujer.

No era por ser presumido, pero la mayoría en la calle siempre le hacían muchos cumplidos, ser buen mozo más el portador de un titán cambiante ciertamente traía sus beneficios. Algunos productos gratis, ventaja con los transeúntes.

Y también sobre las mujeres, tal vez este era su favorito. Mirada coquetas, tímidas y hasta descaradas y la única que le importaba era de la mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo. 

Las manos de Porco se habían asentado en la cintura de Mikasa de manera posesiva. Un poco aburrido de solo besarse y queriendo tener una reconciliación como Dios manda, sus manos se movieron con cuidado, como si buscara tocar cada parte, encargándose de recordar apropiadamente cada centímetro de piel.

Finalmente llegó al borde su blusa, de manera hábil y elegante, quitó su blusa dejando a la vista un sujetador negro. Esta no era la primera, ni la segunda, ni la quinta, ni contada ocasión en la que veía a la chica de cabello azabache en esta situación. Pero siempre era igual de emocionante y excitante como si fuera la primera vez.

Sin tanto esperar tanto, quitó el trozo de tela y finalmente dejó a la vista dos trozos de carne más o menos prominente. Mikasa no era 'plana' pero su busto no era tan pronunciado. Al ser un soldado de élite, estaba más llena de músculos que otra cosa, pero no había ningún problema, Porco estaba fascinado con eso. Ante sus ojos, no había mejor cuerpo que ese.

Con impaciencia posó sus labios hinchados y algo rojizos por el besuqueo de hace un rato en su cuello, se encargó de lamerlo mientras sus manos se encargaban de sus pechos, tocando los puntos que sabían dejarían a Mikasa lista para ser follada como le gustara.

Porco fue escurriendo la saliva hasta sus pechos tomando uno en su boca chupándolo hasta que se harto y pasándole la lengua por la areola, mientras su otra mano pellizcaba el otro, estirando el pezón rosado y torturándolo entre sus dedos.

Mikasa apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa, apretando de vez en cuando un poco aturdida por los sentimientos perennes.

Aunque Porco Galliard fuera un arma letal y alguien de quien uno tendría que tener cuidado en el campo de batalla, también debías tener cuidado de él fuera de este. Te envolvía con su encanto y su toque metiéndote en un juego del que sería complicado salir, como si fuera un poco de vino, dulce y embriagante. Bebías un poco y ya te volvías adicto, anhelando un poco más, con el dulzor, bajarías la guarda y cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás completamente borracho, perdido y con la cabeza dando vueltas.

Una vez pelearon a muerte en liberio. Una batalla donde se lanzaron a morir, ataques fuertes y contundentes, algo con fervor, que demostraba la determinación de cada uno por proteger lo suyo. En este momento, cualquier que se hubiera enterado de eso, no creería la situación en que estaba envueltos.

Mikasa estaba un poco sumisa, con las piernas abiertas y a disposición del otro. Porco parecía extasiado por la figura de ella y por los pequeños gemidos y suspiros que salían de su boca.

Siendo un poco más atrevido, bajó su toque, quitando la falda sin tanto problema dejándola completamente desnuda.

—Ackerman, eres tan jodidamente hermosa que nadie creería que una vez me ibas a matar.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se sonrojaron. ¡Era vergonzoso que recordara algo así! ¡¿Quien en su sano juicio mencionaba esas cosas cuando estaban en esta situación?! ¡¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?!

Porco no se percató del rubor, en cambio besó los muslos dejando algunas mordidas. Volvió a subir a su pelvis y besó nuevamente dejando un rastro hasta bajar a su vulva. Pasó la lengua de manera obscena por allí, una, dos tres veces, luego se encargó apropiadamente de darle una mamada.

Su propia saliva se unía con los fluidos corporales, creando un sonido asqueroso y obsceno que retumbaba de forma bravía en sus propios tímpanos. Subió hasta el clítoris y pasó su lengua, besó sus labios mientras sus dedos se introducían en su vagina creando un doble estímulo. Mikasa abrió más las piernas, dejando tanto espacio como le era posible.

Sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello empujando su cabeza levemente para que llegara más a fondo. De su boca salían varios gemidos que se convirtieron en súplicas.

—Galliard, Galliard más... Por favor...

Porco Galliard siempre hacía lo que quería, al menos fuera del campo de batalla o de la línea de mando. En ese momento no parecía ser el caso, en cambio estaba siendo bastante obediente, así que se compadeció de su amada y le dio lo que quería. Su lengua seguía haciendo su trabajo mientras sus dedos entraban y salían resbalando de forma suave en su entrada.

Besó, chupó, lamió todo la extensión de carne dulce mientras bebía sus jugos como si fuese uno de los manjares del planeta, sus gemidos eran la cereza del pastel, la música que marcaba el paso de su lengua. 

Entre mejor hacía su trabajo, más fuerte su voz resonaba en aquella habitación – y era curioso como en la cocina de la persona que más detestaba en el mundo podía disfrutar de comerse algo tan delicioso como Mikasa –

Mikasa abrió aún más la boca y no contuvo sus gemidos y jadeos llenos de un placer embriagante y humeante. Sus manos presionaban con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza de Galliard en su sexo cegada por el deseo y la pasión. En ese momento no estaba preocupada acerca de si sus propias acciones eran un poco sofocantes o impropias.

Odiaba que Galliard fuera tan persuasivo con ella.

Sus piernas temblaban de manera rigurosa, los dedos de sus pies estaban curvados por todo esas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían cada centímetro de su piel.

—Galliard dame más... Por favor— suplicó.

Ella siempre había tenido una postura de roca, siempre seria, siempre callada, siempre controlada, pero en ese momento no parecía ser el caso. Mikasa estaba tan encerrada en qué su orgasmo viniera que no estaba consciente de cómo se estaba comportando.

Cómo si sus súplicas hubieran sido escuchadas. Toda la sangre se centró en su región inferior. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó el nombre de Porco mientras se venía. Su espalda se arqueó de manera deliciosa mientras se retorcía y daba tirones a los mechones de cabello rubios.

Su orgasmo fue fuerte, sintió como su mente se nubló y sus oídos se taparon ligeramente desenfocandola de la realidad por unos segundos.

Para cuándo su mente se volvió a enfocar, Porco ya se había quitado la ropa.

— Baja —ordenó con la voz ronca, la que usaba solamente cuando estaba excitado.

Mikasa se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada, ahora que su momento de lucidez había llegado.

—¿No terminamos? —preguntó aún tímida.

Porco arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

—Ni por un solo jodido momento debiste pensar que habíamos terminado —dijo en un tono bastante obvio. Se acercó a Mikasa y la ayudó a bajar, aún tenía las piernas temblorosas debido al orgasmo por lo que era necesario tener un poco de cuidado.

Porco le dio la vuelta y la hizo inclinar el cuerpo en la mesa apoyada de sus brazos, arqueando la espalda y dejando una buena vista de su trasero.

Se acercó y besó su columna vertebral hasta llegar a sus nalgas y dejar una mordida algo fuerte.

—Ackerman eres tan jodidamente caliente que me dan ganas de follarte y que nunca se te olvide — susurro Galliard en la concha de su oreja.

Mikasa se sonrojó con esas palabras.

Antes de decir o poner alguna repica por un vocabulario tan obsceno. Sintió como la punta de la polla del otro rozaba su entrada. Tomando una bocanada de aire y apretando los dientes, el otro entró de golpe hasta la empuñadura.

Por suerte. Mikasa era alguien con buena resistencia, entrenar desde pequeña era una buena ventaja. A parte que su periodo refractario era muy rápido, si se venía la hipersensibilidad no era problema alguno, ¡bendito cuerpo de mujer!

Porco aseguró el agarre en su cintura y empezó a moverse, no era un ritmo rápido, pero si constante. Sus embestidas tenían un propósito en específico. Había compartido la cama con la chica de cabello azabache en varias ocasiones, razón por la cual, conocía su cuerpo como si fuera la palma de su mano.

Él sabía exactamente a qué velocidad ir para volverla loca, sus empujas eran profundos pero no rápidos y el sonido de la carne chocando con la carne era notorio. Mikasa se había inclinado un poco más sobre la mesa prácticamente pegando su rostro a ella maullando su nombre en susurros. Todavía estaba sensible por lo que se sentía más pronunciada cada caricia.

—¿Y bien Ackerman? ¿Te gusta que te folle así? Es tu castigo por querer huir de mi. Una chica muy mala— bramó con la voz ronca, aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas.

Mikasa gimió en respuesta. La vergüenza si la atacó esta vez.

—Porco... Yo... Ah... Lo siento... No debí ¡Ngh! Irme de casa... ¡Ah! —no podía formular una oración sin ser interrumpida por su respuesta fisiológica.

Porco asintió aún cuando no podía verla.

—Ackerman, me encargaré de enseñarte que conmigo no puedes ser una chica mala— cesó el movimiento, la enderezó y tomó su pierna derecha, con cuidado y metiendo su brazo en el hueco poplíteo la elevó hasta la mesa. De ese modo ella quedaba de pie apoyada en una pierna, mientras su otra pierna quedaba flexionada encima de la mesa. Su torso quedaba enderezado mientras arqueaba la espalda intentando dejar que Porco tuviera el control.

Con el cambio de posición, Porco marcó un ritmo más despiadado, podía sentirla más a fondo y había más contacto de esa manera. Sintiendo piel con piel, mientras podía escuchar su voz claramente y sentir los espasmos que atacaban el cuerpo de la chica.

Borracho con el momento erótico que estaban teniendo. Tomó sus nalgas y las amasó a su antojo dejando marcas rojizas en la piel. Gustoso por la vista, dio una nalga un tanto fuerte, que logró que la chica de cabello azabache gritara.

Entonces golpeó nuevamente con sus dos manos. Y así empezó, con cada embestida nalgueaba la piel con algo de fuerza logrando que la chica se retorciera de placer debajo suyo.

—¿Así te gusta? ¿Estás aprendiendo la lección de no intentar huir de mi, Ackerman? Los subordinados descarrilados deben ser corregidos, no se permite la desobediencia deberías tenerlo presente —se movió con más ímpetu tocando una zona agonizante, que logró que se moviera desesperada por más tacto, moviendo sus propias caderas para sentirlo más a fondo.

—¡No! ¡Todavía no es suficiente para entenderlo! ¡Yo tengo más rango que tú!

Porco dejó su trasero y la tomó del cabello, inclinó un poco el cuerpo llegando a su oreja y mordisqueando. Con su voz tan ronca, cegado por la adrenalina, dijo.

—Pero nunca serás más fuerte que yo... Te mataré y te haré pedazos, haré que pierdas ante mi.

Mikasa elevó su mano y lo tomó del cabello desde ese ángulo tratando de pegar sus cabezas.

—Eso jamás pasará mientras yo sea tu enemigo— murmuró entre jadeos y luego se dieron un beso bastante desordenado. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza ni tampoco era prolongado, el choque de pieles y el jadeo hacía que eso fuera una tarea imposible.

Porco llevó sus manos a sus pechos y los apretó aún moviendo las caderas.

Estaba bastante excitado y perdido por el candente momento. En el lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de la piel chocando con la carne y las respiraciones desesperadas.

Probablemente si no hubiera sido por eso. Hubieran escuchado cuando se abrió la puerta y también los pasos. Pero en cambio, tuvieron que oír una voz iracunda.

—¡Cuando les dije que arreglaran sus problemas yo no me refería esto!

¡Menuda suerte la suya!

**Author's Note:**

> No soy buena con el lemon, así que por favor, no sea muy duro.


End file.
